IParty with Victorious
iParty with Victorious is an iCarly and Victorious crossover, but it is only counted as an iCarly episode. It officially aired on June 11, 2011. The extended version aired on August 27, 2011. Click here to watch it. Plot Carly Shay is dating a boy named Steven who divides his time between his divorced parents who live in Seattle and Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Tori is also spending time with her new boyfriend who, unbeknownst to her, is the very same boy Carly is seeing. Elsewhere at Hollywood Arts, Andre is psyched because Kenan Thompson has offered to let him throw a small party in his awesome new house but the party spirals out of control when Rex sends a mass tweet. Back in Seattle, Carly suspects that Steven is cheating on her after seeing a photo of him and Tori together and plans a trip to Los Angeles to catch him in the act. After Carly convinces Tori that Steven is cheating on both of them, Carly and Tori come together to plot their revenge at the party. Amidst all the scheming, Rex challenges Sam to a rap battle. Elsewhere, Trina brings two children she is supposed to be babysitting to the party and loses them, and Sikowitz tries to scare Beck but does not succeed. Extended Scenes *At the beginning when Mrs. Benson makes an appearance (which lasted more than the first one), Sam and Freddie mentioned Steven. *Mrs. Benson asks Spencer why he is in his sculpture and before he can answer she cuts him off. *In the first scene of Victorious, dancers were shown for a short period of time before the camera switched to Jade, Andre, Beck, Tori and Robbie at the lunch table. *Jade is seen arguing with Tori about why it is "wrong" to dip French fries in mayonnaise. *Gibby is shown in class balancing quarters on his elbows which he breaks a kid's glasses. *Andre sees a small kitty at the party and said "Aw!" before leaving a second later. *Tori and Beck's scene is a little longer, there's more added to the beginning of it. *Tori, Beck, and Jade are seen in the hallway arguing about the lyrics to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *Festus is shown giving Tori a mushroom pizza and runs away when Cat shows up with her new voice. This scene takes place before Trina runs towards her to talk about the party. After their conversation about the party, Trina traded Tori's pizza for her pizza after finding out that hers has mushrooms in it. Then Sinjin takes Trina's pizza that was given to Tori so now she is seen going back to the Grub Truck. * Mr. Howard is talking about Sacajawea before he calls Carly and Sam up. *About three kids (included the kid that Tori mentions), in the rap battle, rapped against Rex but he triumphed them all. *Before Gibby enters the room with the blonde kid he punches, Gibby asks people in a different room where the fake mole is. *Tori shows Trina and Cat her new charm bracelet that her boyfriend gave her. *There is another jacuzzi scene where Spencer, Sikowitz, Jade, and Beck are playing an improv game (which Spencer is new at) that Jade mentions after Sinjin falls in. *Sikowitz, Jade and Beck all splash Spencer because he lost the game that they were playing. *Jade, Beck, Sikowitz and Spencer, including the children that Trina are babysitting, are seen with corn dogs instead of nothing (like the first movie). Trivia *Cat didn't talk the entire time during the crossover, except from one line, "Yay, I love Karaoke!" *Kenan Thompson made a special appearance at the end of the crossover. *Both casts of iCarly and Victorious performed a mash-up of both their theme songs which is called Leave It All To Shine *The crossover special between iCarly and Victorious aired on Saturday June 11, 2011. At first it was scheduled to air on June 10 2011. *This is only counted as an iCarly episode, despite Victorious being in the crossover. *In this episode, Kenan Thompson complains that everyone wants to borrow money from him, including Andy Samberg and half the original cast of All That. Thompson works on Saturday Night Live with Andy Samberg (Matt Bennett, who plays Robbie Shapiro, bears more than a striking resemblance to Andy Samberg, which has been referenced several times on the show).'' All That'' was Dan Schneider's first TV series for Nickelodeon, and Kenan Thompson was a member of the original cast. Tori herself comments that she used to love that show. *Freddie claims that Tori is hotter than Shelby Marx, referencing the fact that they are both played by the same person (Victoria Justice). *As seen in the sneak peek, André and Kenan are trying to get a panda mascot. *Cat's only line of dialogue (all other times she either uses her app or sings) is "It's true. Eeek!","Oh."(in the extended version) and "Yay! I love karaoke!" *During Beck and Tori's improv scene, Dan makes a reference to a former Nickelodeon show "Avatar the Last Airbender" twice: when Tori says all they can wish for is more hope (a parody of Katara, a hope-obsessed character) and when the comet hits (referring to the finale when Sozin's Comet arrived). *Give It Up (sung by Jade and Cat) can be heard during the party. *Near the end of the episode, the characters briefly mention needing a 'good burger'. This is a reference to a movie made by Dan Schneider starring Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell called "Good Burger." "Good Burger" is based on a series of sketches from Schneider's show All That, also starring Kel Mitchell and Kenan Thompson. *This episode continues the running gag of Tori's high cheekbones and Robbie being mistaken for Andy Samberg. *An extended version of the episode will air on August 27, 2011. *In the painting of ducks playing poker hanging above Sikowitz's classroom door, the second duck from the left looks similar to the Disney character Dewey, Donald Duck's nephew. "Ducks Playing Poker" is a spoof of C.M. Coolidge's 16 oil paintings of "Dogs Playing Poker." *Sam and Rex make a reference to the show "Laverne and Shirley" during the rap battle (confirmed on Dan's blog). *Gibby wears a "Drake and Josh" baseball cap. (confirmed on Dan's blog). *Jade has her tan from Season 2, but still has her season 1 hair, mainly because this was filmed in between seasons. *Spencer mentions that his ex-girlfriend does special effects makeup and when they ask if she can make them look completely different, he responds that "She does Hasselhoff", a reference to actor and TV personality David Hasselhoff. *Trina's line "I hate everything!" was previously said by her sister Tori in another episode. Goofs *Beck said that nothing can scare him, but in Jade Dumps Beck, he was freaked out when a Rottweiler dog was attacking his dad, in Stage Fighting he was shocked seeing Jade get hurt, in Freak the Freak Out, he showed fear while babysitting Trina, and in Locked Up, he shows fear when Tori gets taken away. *Also, it has been said by Sikowitz that because he is "unscareable", he cannot portray terror convincingly, but he does so quite well in the third episode of You Need to Know This, People Who Become Briefly Terrified. *When Steven said "I thought I'd swing back early and say hey" during lunch, Jade picks up her soda. When he ask how everybody's doing, the camera points to Beck, Jade, and André and Jade is putting her hands on Beck, but she didn't put her soda down. Then, it points at just Jade, André, Rex, and Robbie. During that part, you can see Jade putting her soda on the table. See that scene here at 00:05-00:08 to be more specific. *During the crossover song Leave It All To Shine, Trina sings very well, when every other time we hear her sing, she is terrible. *In the scene with André's grandmother, Give It Up can still be heard, however the machine is supposed to be broken. *Actually, despite Robbie accidentally frying the music system, music can still be heard after that point, and the DJ can still play beats for anyone who wanted to rap. *It's never explained why the game Sinjin was playing malfunctioned, nor where Spencer, Sikowitz, Jade, and Beck all got the corn-dogs they were eating. Some fans suspect Gibby's mole had fallen into the machanics of the board. *Throughout the whole episode, Jade had black hair. But during the crossover song, her hair is brown like it was in Season 1. Video Gallery Video:iParty with Victorious Promo #4 Video:iCarly-Victorious Crossover Footage! Video:ICarly Victorious = TRULY AMAZING VIDEO!!! Video:iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! Video:Avan Jogia Interview: Victorious & iCarly Crossover Video:Victorious & iCarly- iParty With Victorious: Epic Rap Battle!! Gallery Click Here! to view this episode's gallery. Category:Movies Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Crossover Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Episodes about Tori